An obnoxious relationship
by Memory
Summary: A new girl's Hogwarts.She makes the Wealeys look like three-year-olds and she looks strangely familiar to Harry...They find the swords of power-not that bad till Voldemort pinches them and attacks Hogwarts...My very first fic. Please R&R!
1. Wizard's Sandwiches and Letters

****

Obnoxious Relationship

Chapter One

Harry could hear cheering from the crowd below as Alicia scored.

"Yes!" he thought.

Now they had enough points, if he caught the snitch now, they'd win the Quiditch championship. He saw something golden flashing somewhere on the right by the Slytherin's goalpost. He turned on his Firebolt to look more closely and - it was the Snitch! Harry set off as fast as he could, down towards the post. The witches and wizards below gasped as he came nearer and nearer to the post - if he went any further to the right he'd hit it. Then, with a sigh of relief he felt his fingers close on the tiny snitch and pulled his broomstick upwards, his hand with the snitch held up. He could hear the crowd cheering, even the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs were happy about the downfall of Slytherin. Down below Harry could see Ron and Hermione yelling along with the others - 

"Wake up, Harry!"

Harry grumbled something into his pillow, trying to hold on to the dream.

"Harry, get up, or I'll make breakfast! Without magic!"

__

That definitely worked. Last time Sirius had tried to make a meal the muggle way, he had nearly blown up the oven, splattering Harry and him with bits of the cake he had been making. Sirius seemed quite attached to muggle food, he'd even ordered a pizza once, and scared the boy delivering it half to death. Harry couldn't blame him. He probably would have been scared if a man had came to the door, splattered with undefinable bits of stuff making him look like an undead.

"All right, but please don't try to cook. I'd rather not be chased out of the kitchen by flying fried eggs and toast." Harry said sitting up suppressing a yawn. Slowly his eyes focused and he saw an amused Sirius.

"I'm not that bad, am I? No, don't bother answering. Well, if you don't want muggle food I'll make us some wizard's sandwich. There has to be some of those beans up in the attic and there should be some sauce in this house somewhere ...", seeing the look on Harry's face he grinned and said, "you'll see."

With that he strode out of Harry's room and could soon be heard rumaging around in the attic. Frowning slightly about the 'beans' and the 'wizard's sandwich' Harry got up and dressed himself. After that, he went downstairs into the kitchen with a kind of nervous feeling to look what Sirius had made for breakfast.

***

In the kitchen a slightly funny picture awaited him. Sirius was busily squirting some sauce out of his wand, which came out very slowly, onto a few, tiny beans, his eyebrows pulled up in concentration. Each bean was lying on a plate. Not wanting to disturb Sirius in whatever he was doing, Harry remained standing in the door, watching. Then as the sauce was about to hit the bean, Sirius was leaning over, Sirius lent back and the bean disappeared in a bang and a lot of smoke, re-appearing much bigger than before, now filling up the whole plate. It had transformed into a sandwich. Sirius, face a bit sooty but satisfied, looked up at Harry, grinning.

"You wanna have a try?", Harry nodded, he couldn't wait, "You just have to imagine your sandwich and then let it flow through your arm into the wand and let it drift out. Like transformation, really, except for the explosion. It's caused by some strange herb in it. Remus found out what it was and never ate one of them again, but it's really tasty."

"Um, Sirius?", Harry said a bit awkwardly.

"Did you know that there's some stuff in this drink you like, what's-it-called, that can melt iron? I don't know what is in this bean, but it definitely tastes better than this stuff of yours. Now I've got it, Coke! Yeah, that's what it's called."

"How d'you know that?"

"I had to work out the ingredients of it once, as a detention in my second year."

Harry would've liked to know what exactly Sirius had done, but he was getting really hungry now, so he just sat down next to him and looked at the bean in front of him. 

__

"Now, what sort of sandwich would I like?", he thought.

In the end he stuck to salami _(Author's note: without BSE)_ with some salad. He tried it then, looking at it a bit distrusting. It was delicious! Harry could've eaten on and on and on, without ever stopping. 

"You seem to like it, don't you?" Sirius looked amused as Harry ate it at high speed. Just then an owl flew through the window and landed on the table. Sirius dived for a falling bean so Harry took the letter and gave the owl a bit of his sandwich. It hooted delighted and took off.

Harry looked at the adress. 

__

To Sirius Black

42, Gingerdale Road

Guildford, Surrey

"Sirius? It's for you."

Harry heard an 'ow!' as his godfather banged against the table. Once Sirius had managed to get on his seat again, he opened the letter and read it. Harry saw him go pale and the haunted look he had wore when Harry met him the first time re-appeared.

"What is it, Sirius?", he asked.

"Damn it! Harry, d'you mind getting to the station a little earlier than usual? I've gotta go and see Dumbledore, it's important. There's something big going on. I'm real sorry, but could you get your trunk and stuff? I'll get you to King's Cross by Floo Powder. You'll come out in the station's cafe, okay?

"Okay," Harry sighed and went off to get his trunk. What was all this about?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well, that's my first chapter in my very first story. I hope you liked it. The next is going to come soon, it just needs a spell check. What is in the letter and why doesn't Sirius tell Harry what's going on? Why don't you guess? Please R&R. _Please?_ And I'd also love to hear from you per email! Well then, I've gotta get on writing ...


	2. On the train

****

Obnoxious Relationship

Before I start with my next chapter, I want to thank everyone who reviewed. More precisely, Dark Lord Destructive Urge, Bythra, Jamie Potter, Sora57 and Katie Bell (They're in their fifth year, so they should be something around fifteen years old J ). I'm sorry it took me so long to get this bit uploaded. I was ready with the writing pretty fast though. I've already written the third chapter, but it needs spell checking. I guess you'll just have to wait. But for now, enjoy!

~Memory~

Chapter Two

Harry wasn't as early as Sirius had thought. A lot of kids where already there, among them his best friend Ron Weasley. He grinned as he saw Harry making his way through the crowd, which was no difficulty for Ron. He had grown even taller during the holidays.

"Hey Harry! Have you heard the news?" he asked excitedly.

"Hi! And what news?"

"Dad told us. Some Muggles were killed during an opa in London, or something, by over twenty Death Eaters. He had to go to the ministry early, Mum was not pleased."

"An opa? Well, whatever, maybe that's why Sirius went off, too. Really, he could have told me." Harry didn't really believe that was why Sirius had gone to Dumbledore. His godfather would have told him if it had been only that.

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked curiously.

"Look, there comes Hermione. I'll tell you both about it on the train."

Ron shrugged and they went over to greet Hermione.

***

"Well? What was that about Sirius? Something exciting?"

"Sirius?" Hermione asked. Ron and Harry hadn't told her about Sirius' going to Dumbledore yet.

"He got some letter from Dumbledore during breakfast and went off to speak to him quickly. And some Muggles were killed in London during an opa - " Harry looked at Ron, questioning. "D'you mean an opera? Well, anyway, they were killed and Ron's dad had to go to the ministry early."

"Really? That was probably You-Know-Who then, wasn't it? I mean, he _has_ risen, even if Fudge refuses to believe it. And everyone knows he hates muggles."

"I'm not sure. About Sirius I mean. You're probably right with the muggles, I also think it was Voldemort", Hermione and Ron flinched at the name, " who ki - "

A girl came into their appartment. She was built short but strong and had short, brown hair. Her green eyes twinkled like a marauder's. Something about her seemed familiar, but Harry couldn't think what.

"Hello, I'm Angua Foster." she said.

"Hello, I'm Hermione Granger. These're Ron Weasley and Harry Potter." Angua smiled at the two, and sat down next to Hermione, "How old are you? I never saw you, and you seem too old for a first year."

"I'm a transfer from Australia, we moved and I'm going to be in either the fourth or fifth year and I'm fifteen._(A/N: Not a Mary Sue. Definitely not. She's way from being perfect, believe me)_.Is Hogwarts good? I heard there were four houses or something."

"Yeah, there are four houses, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. You get assigned to the house you fit best. We're in Gryffindor, by the way." Ron answered.

"Just hope you don't get to Slytherin, they're really nasty. But apart from them, Hogwarts is the best school ever." Harry said, trying to remember what seemed so familiar about the girl. Angua reminded him of something and Harry was determined to know what of. " Have you got any brothers or sisters?"

"I've got a little brother." She looked at Harry more closely. "You're Harry Potter? _The_ Harry Potter? In Australia they say you get in a lot of trouble, with Voldemort just as much as with the teachers."

Harry opened his mouth to answer, but Ron was faster. "Uh-hu, he does. But he doesn't go looking for trouble, trouble usually finds _him_."

Angua looked around confused as the three young wizards burst out laughing. Hermione explained it to her after she found her breath.

"Harry always says that when someone tells him he's not supposed to go looking for trouble. And mind you, if it's on purpose or not, he _does_ get in a lot of trouble."

Harry smiled weakly. This reminded him of last year, when he and Cedric were champions of the Triwizard Tournament ... Ron, noticing this, hastily turned to Hermione.

"Hermione, how long 'til we get to Hogwarts?"

"We should get there any min - " Hermione started to answer as the train started to slow down. They were there!

***

"All firs' years over here! Yeh need ter get sorted!" Hagrid of course.

"I guess I have to go. See ya!" Angua said to Hermione, Ron and Harry. Her two last words had had a definite Australian accent.

"Yeah, bye!" they all answered. Harry watched her go over to Hagrid and then turned back to his friends.

"She seems familiar, doesn't she?"

"Well, a bit, yes. Similar to you, to be honest." Ron said slightly amused.

"To me?" Harry asked astonished.

"Yes, Harry" Hermione said exasperated "She's got the same green eyes as you. It really startled me when she came in. If she had black hair, she could go as your sister."

"Hmm." That was all Harry could say to this. He didn't have any sisters. His only relatives were the Dursleys, even if they didn't act like that. But then, why did she look so similar to him? 

*******************************************************************************************************************

Well? Did you like this chapter? Please R&R. And, talking about reviews, I want to thank everyone who did, again. Their nicknames are at the top of this story. Since I haven't got much hope of uploading this until Tuesday, I might as well start with the next chapter. As Angua would say, see ya!

~Memory~


	3. The Sorting

****

Obnoxious Relationship

Well, there I am again! And I wanna thank java no Miko, KNA (er, sorry for not knowing, but what exactly means ASAP?), GoldenPhoenix, (sorry, but I need Angua in Gryffindor, but I'll try and write some twists in the next few chapters ...), The KRAILT's (did it? Oh yeah. Oops. Just ignore it, right?), key (american? I'm half english but I never was in the USA. American? Really? Oh.) and Cherie for reviewing my previous bits. Hope you like this one!

~Memory~

Chapter Three

Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting on their regular seats at the Gryffindor table. The sorting was about to start, the hat had just ended with it's song. Professor McGonagall went over to the first years.

"When I call out your name, you go to the chair and put on the hat and go to the table you get sorted to. Avert, Mike!"

The boy ran eagerly to the hat, put it on and waited.

"RAVENCLAW!" the hat screamed, it's voice echoing in the Great Hall. Mike Avert went to the Ravenclaw table and sat down, while the students applauded.

This procedure went on and on, without any meaningful events (except when one girl accidently knocked over the chair. The Sorting Hat didn't fall onto the floor though, as one might have assumed. It hovered in the air above the chair until the girl had put the chair upright again.). Then, McGonagall said " And now the transfer. Foster, Angua!"

Angua went over to the chair, cool as you please, and put on the hat. Even though one didn't notice it, she was pretty nervous. She startled as she heard a small voice in her head.

__

Hmm, it said, _You have brains, even though you don't use them as much as you could. You are loyal too and you'd work hard if you had to, but I don't think Hufflepuff is your case. Slytherin not, either. Now, Ravenclaw or Gryffindor? I don't think you'd like Ravenclaw that much either, you don't like to learn more than nessicary. No, better be GRYFFINDOR!_

The Sorting Hat shouted the last word out, for the whole Hall to hear. While Angua placed the hat back on it's place and went over to her house, the Gryffindors clapped wildely, just like they had for the others.

Angua sat down next to Hermione, who smiled at her.

"Well, there you are. Do you know in what year you're going to be yet?"

Angua shook her head in response, as Professor Dumbledore stood up.

"Since I don't want to hold you off your food any longer, I won't torture you with long speaches. The Forbidden Forest is, as usual, out of bounds, just as the fourth floor in the south wing. Anyone who gets caught near either of them, gets detention and also will be taken to me directly. But now, may I introduce you to your new Defense Against Dark Arts teacher? Here she is, Professor Twyla." Dumbledore paused as the students clapped politely. "She will only be staying for one year, as you might have guessed. But now, enjoy your food thoroughly and have a nice evening!"

After the feast, the prefects took the students of their houses up to the common rooms. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Angua followed together. Once they were half the way there, Professor McGonagall pulled Angua and Harry aside, nodding at Ron and Hermione to go on.

"What is it, Professor?" Harry asked.

"Professor Dumbledore wants to speak to you two. Come on, we haven't got all day."

Once they arrived at the statue of the gargoyle, Professor McGonagall shouted 'Chocolate Frogs', mentioned them inside and left. With a look at Angua, Harry went inside.

Even before they had knocked, a voice shouted, "Come in!"

***

__

(A/N: Should I stop here *eg*? Nah, I'll be nice and continue *g*)

Dumbledore was siiting at his desk, smiling at the two as they came in.

"Ah, sit down."

They sat down, exchanging glances at each other.

"Well ,you might have noticed some similarities between the both of you. Like the green eyes."

Harry and Angua nodded curiosly.

"Well, as you know Harry, your father didn't had any brothers or sisters and your mother only a sister. But your grandmother had a brother, Rupert. And Rupert is Angua's grandfather. Thus, you're relatives, sort of cousins."

Harry stared at the Professor, Angua first glanced at Harry and then stared at Dumbledore too.

"No, don't stare like that, it's true. I suggested your mother, Angua, to move you and your brother to england, due to Voldemort getting stronger. He is after Harry, so it is likely that you too are in danger. Your little brother, Angua, is currently staying with Sirius Black, Harry's godfather."

"Si - Sirius Black?" Angua asked terrified.

"Oh, don't you know? Sirius Black is innocent, he was tricked by Peter Pettigrew who is serving the Dark Lord. I know, this comes quite surprising, but I have to go and meet Sirius. He has very interesting news - the password to your common room is "Pixie Bells"."

Dumbledore looked after the two (who looked very confused and surprised) smiling thoughtfully. They were getting older and harder to keep away of danger. There was only one possibility. To let them know just enough to help - but what if it turned out to be too much?

Dumbledore sighed and disapparated.

*************************************************************************************************************

Yippie! Third chapter is ready too! Next chapter: what news had Sirius got and what has Dumbledore in mind? I haven't made up my mind yet, what's going to happen but they will find out something interesting about Angua and divination and will also find something very mysterious ...

~Memory~


	4. Predictions


    ****Obnoxious Relationship 
    Hi! There I am! Sorry it took so long, but you know how parents are, I had to learn for school *sigh*. Thanks to
    Lucinda, BookkeeperBrooke and Tadariada for reviewing. This is my fourth chapter, and I hope you like it.
    Oh, and please review!
    ~Memory~ 
    **Chapter Four**
    "Good morning, children." Professor Trelawney said in her usual mystical voice.
    "We will start this year with a very difficult branch of divination." Lavender and Parvati leaned forward eagerly. "You will let the smell of
    hot holy water clean your inner eye and then you partners will write down what you have said, for you will not hear your prediction
    yourself. Oh, and Neville and Angua? The glass bottles are quite expensive. Please take old bottles after you break the first
    two."
    And, sure enough, when Neville took his bottle out of the shelf, it fell to the floor and shattered it with lots of little pieces. The class
    looked up at Angua, waiting for her to let the bottle slip. But, to their amazement, when Angua casually went over and got her bottle,
    nothing happened. The bottle neitehr fell, nor did it break in any other way. Professor Trelawney looked quite angry, Lavender and
    Parvati mystified. The class, on the other hand, was impressed. Had Angua fooled their teacher? Or had their teacher only made a
    wrong prediction? Either would be a nice change.
    A little later on, Professor Trelawney put them into groups of fours. Harry, Ron, Angua and Draco were in one group.
    "Who starts?" The Professor said, who had came bustling over to them. "How about you, Harry?"
    Harry nodded. He didn't think he'd predict anything, but it was worth a try. He sniffed at the bottle and leaned back. Soon his head
    swirled in darkness.
    **When the heirs join
    A friendship will awake
    As old as the school in the west
    And try to defeat their foe **
    "Typical, something about enemies and schools and other bad things. Why can't you predict something nice, Harry?" Ron said
    grumpily.
    "What? I predicted something?" Harry asked unbelieving.
    Angua showed him the piece of parchment, where they had written down his prediction. Then she turned to Ron.
    "You next."
    Ron took the bottle with a very doubtful look on his face. And sure enough, the only thing he predicted, was a lot of loud snores. He
    had fallen asleep.
    Now it was Draco's go.
    **When the friendship awakes
    They will need two guiders at their side
    The silver dragon,
    And the red fox
    To lead them out of darkness. **
    Draco opened his eyes and read the parchment. It was Angua's go now. She leaned over the bottle and inhaled the gas deepily. Then
    she sank back into her chair, her eyes closed, letting the gas work on her. When she opened her eyes, they weren't green anymore,
    but white. Harry, Ron and Draco gasped.
    **The swords of power are waiting
    In the darkness of evilness
    One will be kept by his master forever
    One will be stolen
    And be used to kill and torture
    There are three masters
    One, the dark evil
    Two, the green lightning
    And three, the black raven
    Only one will survive the battle
    And together weild the two swords with the phoenix **
    Slowly, Angua closed her eyes again. When she opened her now green eyes again, the first thing she saw was her three terrified
    partners.
    "What?" she asked curiously "What did I say?"
    Without saying a word, Harry passed over the piece of parchment on which the prediction stood. Angua read it frowning. Her face
    slowly turned white.
    "That's not a joke of yours, is it?"
    "Of ours? That was my first thought too. Only I thought you were joking." Ron answered.
    The three looked at each other speachless. Then they were interrupted by their teacher, who had been at Lavender's and Parvati's
    table for the most time of the lesson.
    "What have you predicted, my dears?"
    Angua looked at her friends uncomfortably, but passed over the parchment anyway.
    "One does not joke with predictions, dears." she swept away sternly, leaving the piece of parchment at their table.
    "She didn't believe us." Angua said with confused look on her face.
    "Yeah, well, I wouldn't believe us if I were her." Ron looked after the professor as the bell rang.
    ***
    "Let me get this straight. Two will die, and the one left will weild some swords of power with some phoenix? Some heirs will join and
    defeat their foe? Some dragon and a fox will lead either a dark evil or a green lightning or a black raven? Only because you predicted a
    lot of nonsence? Honestly, that's not very probable. How come you, Harry, of all people, suddenly start predicting something. I never
    noticed you had an inner eye." she looked at Angua with narrowed eyes. "Where did you go to school in Australia? Not at a divination
    school, by any chance?"
    They were standing in front of Potions. Snape was not there yet.
    "Actually, no. But my dad was forced to go to such a school by his mum, so I know pretty much about it. I went to a normal wizard
    school back there."
    "Hermione, what if it's true? No, don't look at me like that. If it's true, someone's going to die. And only because we didn't do
    anything." Ron had a stern look on his face, which you didn't see often. "Let's just assume it's true. What d'you think it means?"
    Hermione looked distinctly ruffled. Then she gave in and sighed. "Okay, okay. I'm sorry Angua, I just can't stand such nonsence as
    _divination_." She put extra contempt into her last word. "Well, let's go through it then.
    "We'll start with Angua's first. It would probably be helpful to know who the masters are. We've got the dark evil - You-Know-Who,
    perhaps? Or some other Dark Wizard? Then the green lightning. That's not hard to guess, Harry, you've got green eyes and a
    lightning-shaped scar on your forehead. And the black raven. If it were the black star or dog, I'd say it was Sirius, but raven ... but ... if
    Harry's prediction's got something to do with Angua's ... who _are_ the _heirs_, and of whom? Let's think ... Voldemort is Slytherin's heir,
    isn't he? Who's the other heir? Or who are the other heirs? The silver dragon, hmm. And the red fox. Well, you got me there. I don't
    know."
    "That's a first." Ron interrupted, and Hermione shot him a dirty look. Harry somehow suspected it was only a routine by now. He had
    noticed the looks they had been giving each other over summer.
    Angua looked up. "If You-Know-Who is one heir, the other is probably evil too. Or are evil, whatever. And the foe would be someone
    good. What if the prediction had something to do with us? We're definitely not evil. So what if we're the foe who's going to die?"
    *** 
    ****
    What now? What will their new DADA teacher be like? What do the predictions mean? Are they really the foe? Will they die?
    What's the interesting thing about Angua and the mysterious thing they're going to find, as I promised last chapter? I'll write
    more some time soon. Hope you review!
    ~Memory~
    


End file.
